Runaway
by a-kite-miss
Summary: What will happen when Blaine can't stand his home anymore, and runs- far, far away?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What will happen when Blaine can't stand his own home anymore and just runs-far, far away?

AN: Hello! I'm really unsure of this right now, so any reviews would be amazing. I want to know how I can make this better, so please share. Even if it's bad.

There will be some trigger warnings for abuse and probably a bunch of other things but I'll tell you in the AN in each chapter.

* * *

_Left, right, left, right, left, right, left right. Forward. Keep moving forward. You can't stop. It doesn't matter where you go, just don't stop. You have to get away. Ignore the pain. In your chest, in your legs, in your feet, in your back, in your ribs. Ignore the words that are playing in your head. Keep everything out of your mind. Just run. As fast as you can. Just run forever. _

_There goes the gas station, the grocery store, the post office. There's the library. City limits. Keep going. Somewhere. Somewhere far, far away. _

* * *

Kurt checked his watch as he stood in the foyer. It was time. He didn't need to put this off any longer. He grabbed his coat and went out to his Navigator, parked alone on his driveway. His father, step-brother and step-mother were all out running various errands, leaving him in an empty house.

He got in the car, turning the heat up all the way and backing out slowly. He traveled leisurely across the town and pulled into a parking lot in front of an old stone church. Architecturally, it was a magnificent building, but what happened on the inside isn't as amazing. Kurt sat in the car for a minute, eying the gate that he had become very familiar with, even after he and his father had stopped going to church.

Despite the beauty of the structure, the thought of the building revolted him. The people inside rejected him. They provided him no help in his times of need. No solace in an organization supposedly comprised of hope and love. The entire point of religion was torn away from him because he didn't fit into what they though "God" wanted on his planet.

Regardless, the small area next to him did provide him solace.

The small connection that section of land provided him to his mother was indispensable. It provided him with a somewhat tangible memory of her. It gave him a grounded place of remembrance. A place to talk to her, a place to think of what she would want for him, a place where maybe she could exist, if just to him, for a little while. A place where he could be reminded to that she was ripped away from him too soon, but not without any type of mark. There would always be things that she taught him, things that he will use for the rest of his life.

Kurt was turning off his car to visit this sacred ground when a form ran across his field of vision. The boy tugged the gate open and continued inside, scanning polished stones until he found whatever he was looking for. There, he collapsed, in tears. He was wearing only a tee shirt and jeans in the 30 degree weather. It was not uncommon to find people in hysterics inside cemeteries, but usually people didn't come sprinting up and collapse on the graves.

Kurt slowly got out of the car and creeped towards the rows of headstones. He did his best to ignore the teenage boy collapsed in a heap on a grave, face buried in the ground and loud sobs echoing off the nearby church. Kurt walked to his destination-his mother's headstone.

He knelt by the large piece of granite, running his fingers over the carefully carved letters. "Merry Christmas, mom," he whispered softly, staring into the cold nothingness of the stone. For something that incited so many thoughts and memories, so much hope and love, it was so lifeless. Whoever came up with the idea of a rock being the ultimate form of remembrance is probably the king of irony.

His mother's marked place of decomposition wasn't enough to hold his attention, though, as more loud sobs came from the other side of the cemetery. There was the boy, a heap of emotion on the frozen ground. His body was rocking back and forth with uncontrollable feelings, tremors ran through him with his sobs, and now he was shivering from the December cold.

Kurt felt terrible for the limp figure. He felt like he had to go over and help him, like an invisible force was pulling him towards the hopeless boy sobbing at a grave. He walked over quietly, though even if he stomped the boy probably wouldn't have noticed. When he got close enough, he took off his jacket and placed it over the trembling boy, kneeling down next to him as he straightened it over his hunched back.

The small form moved, and a tear stained face appeared. Every aspect of the face was overcome with confusion and sadness. His mouth was opened in surprise, moving to try to form words.

Seeing the difficulty the other boy was having, Kurt whispered, "It's okay." He rubbed his hand around the other boy's back, comforting him in his continuing sobs. His head dropped back, this time onto his arm. The two of them, not knowing so much as the other's name, sat there for half an hour, Kurt comforting this stranger, whom he owed nothing to and knew nothing of.

Eventually, the sobs weakened and the boy sat up a little. His face was blotchy and red, shiny from the tears that had been streaming down his cheeks. His eyes were glassy from still more tears, and red for the same reason. "Why?" He asked, surprised that this boy had stayed with him, this complete stranger, this emotional wreck, this wreck of a person.

Kurt thought about the simple question for a minute. "I… don't really know," he finally stated. This gained him a confused expression from the boy who was still under his jacket on the cold ground. "I just felt like I had to." Kurt was just as surprised by his words as the other boy was.

Kurt gave a more perceptive look at the other boy. He was about Kurt's age, a mop of black curls on his head and the most amazing golden honey eyes Kurt had ever seen.

Kurt started shivering slightly from the cold air and the lack of proper clothing. The still unnamed boy he was with realized and quickly reached for his jacket. "Oh I'm sorry here have your jacket back. Thank you though."

"It's fine, um…"

"Blaine. I'm Blaine." His right arm jerked out a little, an instinct to hold out his hand in greeting. Kurt smiled a little at the unintentional gesture. It was something that seemed so uncommon nowadays.

"I'm Kurt, by the way. Now, before you freeze, why don't we go back to my car and we can warm up and I can give you a ride to wherever you need to go." Kurt said sweetly, turning towards the car before he was snapped back by Blaine's response.

"Oh, thank you, but I'm fine. I'm just gonna walk." Blaine's eyes downcast and he started walking the other way.

"There is no way you're walking. You will freeze, and I'm not really too sure about your mental state considering the fact I just comforted while you sobbed by an old grave for what, like an hour. Come on."

There was no way for Blaine to reply to that. He followed Kurt to the navigator parked by the Church and got in on the passenger side. Kurt started the car, and asked the boy next to him, "First off, do you need to talk about what caused you to run up to a cemetery in insufficient clothing and collapse in tears by a grave on Christmas eve?"

"No. Just an old memory."

"Okay. I know that' you're in no way okay, but I'm not going to force you to talk. But if you change your mind, just tell me. So where am I taking you?"

"You see that's the thing… I don't have anywhere to go to."

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think please. I know it's short, but that's the way I wanted it. (Well, I wanted it a little longer, but I didn't want to add more just for words)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry this took so long, the way I wanted to write it didn't turn out well, and then post concert depression and then writer's block and yearbook deadlines and then midterms. So, almost a month later, here it is.

* * *

"_You see that's the thing… I don't have anywhere to go."_

Kurt let this sink in for a second. He didn't expect this answer by any means. He hadn't thought that maybe this boy didn't have parents or guardians, or that they had kicked him out, or that he had left. He didn't think past his own perfect family where he would always have a loving home.

"Well where you planning on walking to?"

"I have no idea. I was just gonna walk until I figured something out. Maybe just get on a train and ride until the end of the line."

"Well where did you come from then?"

"My parent's house in Westerville."

"And I'm going to assume you can't go back there."

Blaine just shook his head solemnly.

"So how, and why, did you end up here, crying on someone's grave, hours from home, on Christmas Eve."

"I ran." Blaine said solemnly, "I just left and ran as far as I could, then got on a train and rode here. I needed to get away from that house"

"And you have nowhere else to go?"

"None."

"Well then I guess you're coming with me."

"I can't do that. It's the holidays and you should be with your family. Plus we barely know each other. You could be taking me back to your basement where you rape and torture teenage boys of central Ohio."

"You just ran away from home with absolutely nothing, not even a sweater. I highly doubt you have a better place to go, and I don't think you're that afraid of risks."

"True, but I can't impose on your time with your family or on your kindness."

"Yes you can and you will."

Blaine wasn't in any sort of position to argue with that.

With that, Kurt put the car into drive and began to pull out of the parking circle. In silence, Kurt drove the two across town.

It was awkward, but Kurt knew better than to try to fill it. So he turned up the radio a bit and tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel to the song playing.

They passed store after store, house after house, and eventually they arrived at Kurt's house. After he pulled into the driveway, Kurt turned the key and the car grew still. There was a second where Kurt hesitated how to deal with the situation. He was bringing home a stranger on Christmas Eve. Nothing weird about that at all.

Kurt reached to the door handle and sighed, "Well let's do this."

He climbed out of the car, and Blaine did the same on the opposite. They walked up to the door, Kurt in the lead. They reached the door and Kurt pushed it open, checking to see if anyone was near the doorway. He walked completely in, and motioned for Blaine to follow.

By the time he looked up, though, there was someone there. "Kurt I need you to… oh who is this?"

"I picked up a stray," Kurt said laughing nervously, to a slightly hurt and confused look from Blaine and the staple unimpressed look of Burt Hummel.

"Don't look at me like that you were as stray as you could be," Kurt said pointing at Blaine, before turning back to his father. "I found him sobbing into a grave at the cemetery half frozen, without anywhere to go. I couldn't just leave him there."

Burt opened his mouth to respond, but before any words passed his tongue, Carol walked over. "What's going on?" Her eyes fell on Blaine, "And who's this?"

"This is Blaine, Kurt met him at the cemetery when he went to visit his mom and Blaine was freezing and had nowhere to go."

"Oh, honey, are you okay?" The concerned mother walked over to Blaine, touching the side of his face affectionately, and examining the boy. "Are you warm now? Do you want tea or something? Are you hungry? How…"

While Carol was taking care of Blaine, or more obsessing over his safety, Burt flashed Kurt a look and mouthed "we're not finished with this." Kurt nodded, relieved that Burt was going to let this Blaine stay for now.

"Carol," Kurt interrupted "Let him speak."

"Oh, right, sorry honey," Carol flinched realizing she was very overbearing. "But anything?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." Blaine said, straightening himself up, and trying to smile a little.

Kurt looked at the boy conscientiously, then passed his judgment on the matter. "No you're not. You're cold-" Blaine opened his mouth to protest "Don't deny it your arm is shaking. Not to mention that I heard your stomach growling in the car and you look really rundown right now. So, I think some tea and lunch is in order."

"Kurt, I'm-"

"I don't want your input on this matter."

Blaine gave in and followed Kurt and Carol to the kitchen. The counters were covered in various boxes and bottles and pots and pans, obviously Christmas Eve dinner was a huge undertaking for them.

He stood by the table while the other two went right to work, heading to the cabinets and pulling out a few boxes and a small bottle-tea, sugar, and honey. As Kurt filled a kettle with water, Carol turned to Blaine and told him, "Make yourself at home."

Blaine sat down timidly on the wooden white chair. He was tense and worried, having no idea how this happened, and what was going to happen from here. He didn't know these people, but they were showing him so much compassion. It was unfathomable.

"Do you like grilled cheese, Blaine?" The sweet voice of Carole asked him.

"Uh… yes. Thank you."

"You sure?" Carole noticed the hesitation in the boy's voice, and wasn't sure if he was just trying to be polite.

"Yeah, I love grilled cheese. I haven't had it in forever though."

"Well we'll fix that." Carole said with a grin.

Carole got all of the necessary supplies for grilled cheese out of the cupboard and fridge, and began preparing the sandwich. Soon, Kurt brought over a mug to Blaine, steaming slightly with a little piece of paper hanging over the side.

"Here you go. It's hot and needs to steep a little more, but it should be otherwise perfect."

"Thank you." Blaine gave Kurt a shy smile and took the mug. He carefully brought it in front of his face and blew on it gently before taking a small sip.

Kurt saw him flinch a little at the hot drink, and chuckled at Blaine's attempt to hide it.

After a moment of Blaine staring very deeply into his tea, Carole had the sandwich done. It was perfectly golden and the cheese perfectly gooey. She handed the clean white plate to Blaine across the table, and he lowered it softly to the table. "There you go. Hope it meets your standards."

"Thank you so much. It looks perfect."

Carole took a seat next to Kurt, and Blaine dug into his sandwich. Blaine ate the sandwich quickly, trying to be as classy as possible while stuffing his face with the gooey cheese.

"So I'll take it you like it?"

"Yes, yes so much thank you. I don't remember the last time I had a grilled cheese sandwich."

"What? Finn must eat 5 of those a day!"

"My mom doesn't think sandwiches are appropriate for a young man. She thinks that we need "real food" as she calls it."

"But grilled cheese is amazing. And that's coming from a real culinary purist." Kurt added.

"Yeah well she hasn't been known to always make the best decisions."

"Okay so I'm really curious as to the full story here. How did this happen."

"Well, I, um, circumstances prevented me from staying in my house anymore so I just ran. I ended up getting on a train and then going to the cemetery. I don't know, but I was just led there. So I went to see my brother's grave, and just couldn't take it anymore. I just collapsed there."

Carol reached her hand across to place it on top of Blaine's, who immediately stiffened at the touch but did not pull away.

"And I saw that and after a minute I went to go to my mother's grave, but was so distracted by him, I went over to him. He was shivering so I gave him my jacket, and stayed with him while he cried. I just felt like he needed it."

"So after maybe 20 minutes, I finally turned around and asked who he was and heee introduced himself and I thanked him."

"He insisted on walking but I wouldn't let him. I told him I'd give him a ride and he said he had nowhere to go. And I couldn't just leave him."

"And so we came here."

"Well I'm glad Kurt was there. And I'm sorry about whatever circumstances prevented you from living at your house anymore. But you're welcome here until you can get something worked out. And we'll help you with that as much as we can."

Blaine looked down at the table, overwhelmed with the kindness these strangers showed that not even his family would, and replied quietly. "Thank you."

* * *

AN: I've got the week off school so I'll try to update ASAP. Thanks for reading, and y'know if you wanted to review that would be nice and all. (hint hint nudge nudge)


End file.
